Once Upon a Swan
by GirlsAreLikeApples
Summary: She opened up the steel door, the rusty handle squeaking in protest. "Emma?" Isabella whispered at the blonde in front of her. "What the f% k are you doing here?" OOC Bella, No Cullens. As always rating may change.
1. Summary

Her heart raced as she heard a knock on the door of her Seattle apartment, no one knew her and especially no one knew where she lived.

Isabella Swan was 27 years old, broke and completely alone. Her parents had never existed, never saw them, never heard about them, not even a photo. She had a twin sister somewhere out there in the big world, but she hasn't seen her since the day they turned 14. And yeah for a while when she was younger her life wasn't such a pile of shit. She and her sister were fostered by Charlie Swan, Chief of Police of a small town named Forks right here in Washington State. He had a wife at the time, Renee. She was harebrained at best. And you had to be an idiot not to see that they loved each other. But Renee couldn't keep still for long and the small town was doing her head in, so she flew and never looked back. Broke poor Charlie's heart. So then it was the three of them, and they became a family. Even took his last name. But with two teenage girls to look after and a measly salary he couldn't do it. He was so apologetic and looked after them as long as he could but he had to say goodbye. He didn't want to separate them, take one as his daughter, let one go, said it would be unfair. They understood, but they were separated anyway. Her sister ended up in Boston, she in Seattle with different foster homes. Isabella lived in a hell hole getting beaten until she was 18 and could get the hell out. Last she heard her sister found a guy and ran, she was always the lucky one. Isabella's life just went downhill. Drugs and sex and alcohol all became regular guest in her shit show. For a while she lived on the streets, begging for food. Then she got a job at a diner as a waitress. Took 3 years to save enough money to be able to rent this hole in the wall apartment. She's been trying. No more drugs, less sex, less alcohol. She wanted a better job, but without finishing school it seems that being a waitress is the best and only option unless she wants to take her clothes off. She doesn't . Yeah that foster home really fucked up her life.

She opened up the steel door, the rusty handle squeaking in protest.

"Emma?" Isabella whispered at the blonde in front of her. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

**Let me know what you think, are you intrigued? Should I continue? Will defiantly be a OOC Isabella Swan.**


	2. Chapter 1

Isabella wasn't sure how to react when she saw her sister for the first time in 13 years. Cry, slap her, hug, slam the door? She did the best she could think of and gave her a cold glare as Emma went to wrap her arms around Isabella.  
"What are you doing here Emma?"Isabella growled as she placed her hands on her hips in what she hoped to be a menacing stance.  
"I came her to see you Bella. I'm so sorry for never trying to contact you, I was a stupid teenager. I was wondering if you wanted to come and live with me in Maine. I've got an apartment we can share. I feel really sorry for my stupidity and want to have a good relationship with my twin sister in the future." Emma pleaded.  
"Sure, why not" Bella replied after a moments deliberation, what did she have to lose. She was living in a dump, sharing a backyard with scumbag criminals. She had a job as a waitress getting paid less than minimum wage. The people she served ranged from pigs to perverts. She was 26 years old and had accomplished jack shit. Plus free accommodation sounded pretty darn good "But you owe me".

Her brunette locks whipped at her face as they drove on. The yellow beetles engine was the only sound as the car pushed on, the two occupants awkwardly quiet. The passed by a green sign with the words "Welcome to Storybrooke" in white letters.  
"What the hell is Storybrooke?" Isabella muttered, never before hearing of the town. "Even the name sounds prissy," she said to herself as the car drove into the small town.

Emma pulled the beetle up in front of a brick apartment building. The balconies were dressed up with pot plants and vines crept up the walls, purple flowers emerging from the bricks. In that moment Bella became immensely jealous of her sister. It was clear that she had a quite different life to her, just from the state of her apartment building. Emma could afford to live here, Bella couldn't afford to live in the town let alone a well kept place such as this. Somehow here sister made something of herself, even with their upbringing. It certainly made Bella think less of herself.  
"Well this is home sweet home," Emma declared as she stepped out of the car.  
Bella grabbed her suitcase containing her measly amount of belongings from the trunk of the car.  
"I've lived in Storybrooke for about 6 months, due to unexpected circumstances."  
Isabella looked at her sister questionably. What 'circumstances' could make you up and move to a small town in the middle of god knows where.  
"Long story." Emma stated, giving off nothing. "I'm the chief of police here after the old guy had to be replaced. I first moved in with a lady named Mary Margret and I managed to buy the apartment across the hall to give her and her uhm boyfriend David privacy." Emma stated leaving out a lot of details. Isabella couldn't believe Emma, following in the footsteps of Charlie. It hurt knowing she was so unsuccessful. Emma headed towards the building, Isabella grudgingly following behind. Emma's apartment was three storeys up and to somewhat joy wasn't as big as Bella imagined. It had one bathroom and one bedroom with an extra bed off the lounge room hidden away by a cream curtain. Bella learnt that this was hers, the corned off space almost as big as her old apartment. She had to admit it was nice. The oak floors, roof to floor windows, plasma tv and new kitchen and bathroom certainly made the place feel modern and homely. It was certainly many steps up from Bella's dull, run down Seattle apartment. In fact compared to Bella's this felt like it should grace the cover of lifestyle magazines.

- Scene break -  
Snow was sitting in her apartment trying to concentrate on her book. But she couldn't. In fact she wasn't even sure what book it is and she certainly didn't realise it was upside down in her hands. Snow White only recently realised she was indeed Snow White. The Snow White of fairy tales, married to the handsome Prince Charming. And handsome he was. You see Snow White had been living as Mary Margaret for the last 26 years. Never ageing, never changing and never varying from her routine. Mary Margret was a primary school teacher. She was sweet, passive and over caring. She wasn't adventurous and was always organised. Snow was a pure heroine. She fought for what she believed in, never showed her fear and worked to make the Magic Kingdom brilliant. She was kind, courteous, sweeter than sugar and was always there when you needed help. And Snow was glad to be back to her old self, have her Prince back. Have her daughter. Her precious Emma all grown up. Yet no Isabella, the youngest daughter by 4 minutes and 26 seconds. So Snow was trying to be grateful for one daughter but she couldn't help being upset. She had hoped when she sent them away that they'd have each other. Lean on each other, confident each other. But they didn't, in fact Emma didn't even talk about Isabella. Snow wasn't even sure they knew each other. So when Snow cautiously mentioned it last week Emma didn't respond. Emma ran out, and she hadn't talked to Snow since. Snow wanted to talk to Emma but David told her to give it some time, it could have been the shock of finding out she had a twin. He told her to let Emma talk to you a week had passed, no communication. So here Snow was trying so hard not to pick up the phone and call her daughter. In fact she was trying so hard not to go across the hall and break her daughters front door down.

- Scene Break -  
David was at the sheriff's office waiting for Emma. Last week he had convinced her to let him become her deputy, much to her initial resistance. Yes it was strange that his own daughter was now his boss but he wanted this job. Sure in some aspects he was doing it to protect Emma but the role for him. He was the guy who upheld the law, protected the innocent and captured the guilty. So here he was waiting for Emma again. Last week she didn't show, in fact she called and said she needed to sort something out. She had promised to return but he wasn't sure it was a promise she was going to keep. He had to lie to Snow so she didn't break down. It was for her own good. Snow was still panicked when she through Emma was just avoiding her, he didn't want to imagine how she would react if she learnt Emma had run away. But Emma had promised to show up today. Here's hoping.

- Time Skip: 20 minutes -

Nothing in the way if am emergency was going on in Storybrooke so David was still waiting and Emma was still late. He understood why Emma would be upset, he himself found it extremely hard. When the twins were born it was the most heartwarming and heartbreaking moment. Heartwarming because he just created to beautiful daughters half him and half Snow. Heart breaking because in a matter of minutes he would have to send them away, to protect them. David and Snow only had mare minutes with their babies. So when David looked into the brown eyes of Baby Isabella he was taken. And when she reached up with her little right arm for his nose and let out a bug yawn he knew she was a daddy's girl. Snow similarly felt attached to Emma, the blonde haired blue eyed chubby little girl. The couple would never play favourites but in their hearts they knew which daughter would be closer to them. Maybe that's why he so desperately wanted Isabella back. It was especially hard when the curse was lifted and he saw how close Emma and Snow were. They had bonded before they knew they were even related and yet Emma is struggling to come to terms with him being her father. She barely talks to him. He shouldn't be angry with Snow, and he would tell her, but he is. So David knows if their other daughter arrives it is an equal playing field.


End file.
